The hepatitis D virus (HDV) is a small satellite virus of hepatitis B virus (HBV). Coinfection with HBV and HDV causes severe and sometimes fatal liver disease in humans. The HDV genome encodes a single known protein, the hepatitis delta antigen (HDAg).